


20 Random Facts About Draco Lucius Malfoy

by MyPersonalKilljoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 20 Random Facts, Angst, Dragons, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 12:29:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6374767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyPersonalKilljoy/pseuds/MyPersonalKilljoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Like the title says :p</p>
            </blockquote>





	20 Random Facts About Draco Lucius Malfoy

1  
As a child Draco had wanted to be a dragon tamer. It wasn't his name, or the power that came with being of control of such a wild beast that attracted him; it was the stories his mother had told him, she had tucked him into bed with stories of the world before people had overtaken it. Because dragons had owned the world before, those large, majestic, beautiful creatures had controlled the entire world. The young blond would often run around the manor defeating imaginary dragons with the makeshift sword that Tiffy the elf had created for him at his own request. Draco had always had a very vivid imagination, so in place of the polished marble walls he would instead see the vast, open planes of Romania. He longed to go there one day and become one with those awe inspiring animals. All of this stopped however, when his father told him that he was to become a business man like himself. Draco didn't pick up the little wooden sword again after that.

2  
He had actually wanted to be Harry Potter's friend very much. Even in the robe shop the small blond had wanted to impress him because he had dearly wanted a friend. A real friend, not like Crabbe or Goyle. He had actually thought he was doing a good job until the dark haired boy had ran off without a word. Draco hadn't known where he had gone wrong. So when he approached the boy again he was incredibly confused, which made him annoyed because he didn't like being confused. In retrospect Draco knew he probably shouldn't have insulted the Weasel if he wanted to be Potter's friend but insulting the Wesleys had become second nature to the boy. Plus he had laughed at Draco's name, and that had just been plain rude. Still, Potter's rejection had stung him, and the naive little blond had decided that he would never forgive him. He decided right there in that cramped little train compartment that he would hate Harry Potter forever.

3  
Draco didn't agree with a lot of things his father did. Of course he would never tell anyone this, because it was Draco's job to blindly support his father, no matter what. So he stayed silent and let his father do what he wished. It was in his second year that he drew the line though. Draco knew very well that he was spoiled and could even sometimes be slightly dim but he was not stupid. He knew what his father was going to do to the Weasley girl was wrong. So, in his own little way, he decided to try and help; his father would never know either way. So he ripped out the page about the giant snake and hid it exactly where he knew the Mudblood would find it. He still hated Mudbloods, don't get him wrong, and all of the Weasley's for that matter, but he did have a heart. No one ever found out it was Draco who had saved the school; he wasn't in a rush to tell anyone either.

4  
It had been a surprise when the Mudblood had slapped him. He would have reacted more if he hadn't been so shocked. Instead he walked away, his minions following after him. His cheek had still ached when he had gotten back to his dormitory. She had hit him. A Mudblood: someone who his father had said was no better than the dirt found under someone's shoe. He was Draco Malfoy: the Slytherin Ice Prince, the Malfoy Heir. She had slapped him as if she had a right to. Even though he would never admit it to anyone, he developed a new found respect for the girl that day.

5  
He was in fourth year when he realised he was gay. It came as a surprise, as he had never really thought about either gender in that way before. Last year, while everyone else was experimenting or developing interests in each other he had stayed out of it despite all of Pansy's begging. He realised it when he kissed her at the Yule Ball, after he had walked her back to outside of her dormitory. He hadn't felt anything, they were only lips after all. He didn't see all the fuss about it. So he had left her and gone to bed. So it was a shock when, two weeks later, he had found himself strangely pleased to see Blaise Zabini walking into the room in only a towel. Flushed, Draco had rushed out of the room, spending the rest of the evening wandering the halls and rethinking his life. But in the end, thinking only made it worse.

6  
Draco made sure that no one in Slytherin ever said his name and 'ferret' in the same sentence. 

7  
He lost his virginity just a week after realising he was gay to one of the Dumstrang boys that he didn't remember the name of. Although he was sure it had been something with a lot of vowels. He had wanted to test his theory and the man had been a willing test subject. It had been rough and awkward and the man had made the strangest noises from where he had laid over him. It had even hurt, not enough to ask the man to stop completely, but enough to make it uncomfortable. Then the man had left with a muttered thanks in his harsh accent. But despite all that, it had still been the best twelve minutes of Draco's entire life.

8  
He would never admit to anyone that he had felt relieved when Potter had come out of that maze. Then when the boy's screaming was heard he has been too distracted by Diggory's death to think about it too much. He had truly liked Diggory, even if he was a Hufflepuff. He hadn't thought about how he had breathed out with relief at seeing Potter's scruffy head until he was laid in bed that night. It was after the minute of silence for Diggory, where the whole of Slytherin had put aside their views and just mourned the death of a student like anyone else would. Draco chose to forget it ever happened. Thinking always made it worse.

9  
Draco's first drink had been a stolen whisky from his father's study. It had tasted bitter and he had only drank it because Nott had said he wouldn't dare. He had brought it back to his room where his friend was waiting. It had burned his throat on the way down but he hadn't cared. He told the elves to inform his mother than Theodore would be staying the night. They were both passed out when Narcissa had come up to say goodnight. She had smelled the alcohol but chose to wait until they both woke up to chastise them. She would much rather shout at them while they both had terrible headaches. She left with the room quietly with an evil smile at the thought.

10  
He never wanted to join the Dark Lord. He certainly never wanted to be branded for life either. He was terrified, honestly he was. In fact he was going to refuse, but then they threatened his parents. Everyone thought Draco was a coward for going over to the Dark Lord, but Draco always thought that a real coward would have gone over to the 'Right Side'. But he would never do that, because for him, wherever his parents were was the right side. So he got the mark, and he tortured people when he was forced to, and he let a murderer live in his home. He nodded when he was asked to kill a man. He faced his choices and set out to murder his own Headmaster in cold blood. But still, he was a coward. Wasn't he?

11  
Draco had wished for death as he laid on the ground, his blood slowly seeping out of him. He had seen Potter's expression, a mix of surprise, disgust and finally, sorrow. Absently he had heard someone falling to his side and tending to the slits in his chest. He had heard the sound of softly muttered spells in a familiar voice. But as the colour had slowly drained out of the world his only conscious thought was a prayer for eternal darkness.

12  
He knew he could never kill Dumbledore. As the man stared into his eyes he knew he would never be able to say the curse. He wondered exactly when the boy who had dreamed of dragons and mystical worlds had died and when the hollow shell of a human being had taken over. As he watched Severus kill the old man, he knew he would never be the same. He would never be the same little boy. In fact, he had no idea who he was.

13  
Draco didn't know when he had fallen in love with Harry Potter. It hadn't happened consciously, in fact he only came to the realisation when the man was gone. Off having dangerous adventures far away from the school full of evil wizards and witches. But as Draco walked down the halls he mourned the loss of the scruffy, green eyed boy wonder that was Harry Potter. He loved him. _He loved Harry Potter. _It was the only thing that explained the ache in his chest. The scars the man had gifted him tingled every time he thought of Potter. The man had marked him. Just like the Dark Lord had. He had took a piece of Draco without asking permission. Draco would carry around a tiny piece of Harry Potter everywhere he went… Draco hated it. But as he stared into the green eyes of Potter's disfigured face, he knew he couldn't admit to his aunt that it was the man he loved. So instead he faked ignorance, before he could think twice about the decision. Thinking only made it worse anyway.__

__14  
The trials were hard for the Malfoy family. Lucius had been given the Kiss for his crimes, while Narcissa had five years in Azkaban. Draco was let off with one year probation and fines. He had no idea how he had survived that year. He was allowed visits, but only Pansy and Blaise came to check on him every week or so. Greg had killed himself four months in. It took all of Draco's dwindling self preservation that stopped him from following._ _

__15  
Draco decided to move to Romania when he found a broken and scratched wooden sword in the back of his wardrobe._ _

__16  
It felt like fate when he met Charlie Weasley. The man was unsure of him at first and made him do more labour than any of the other trainees. But Draco didn't back down, instead he worked harder than he ever had for anything. He didn't really have any friends at the reserve but something inside him pushed him to stay. But one day everything changed. He won everyone's respect when he had somehow managed to calm down a frenzied Romanian Longhorn, everyone watched at he had narrowly avoided her sharp horns. He had spoken softly to the beast and nearly died while trying to soothe her. But it had worked, against all the odds. That was when he knew that he had made the right decision. Still, Weasley had screamed at him, shouting about how dangerous it was and at some point they had started kissing and Draco hadn't wanted to stop because the kissing was actually very good. So they carried on kissing until Draco realised who they both were and had run away. He would never admit to anyone that he had looked back. _ _

__18  
Draco wasn't really sure when he had gotten in a relationship with Charlie Weasley. There was no define point where they went from having casual sex to dating. Draco couldn't remember when things had changed between them; he couldn't remember who had stayed first instead of leaving in the night; he couldn't even remember when they had gone from fucking to... Well whatever they had begun doing. Draco would never call it making love. But it had to be that, because 'fucking' didn't hold so much passion. Fucking wasn't little touches or shared smiles. It wasn't surprised laughter if Charlie came too soon or if Draco tripped while trying to get his clothes off. They didn't fuck anymore. They made love, and that terrified Draco._ _

__19  
There were two years left of his mother's sentence when Harry Potter and Ginny Wealsey got married. It was a quiet affair, extremely hard to get an invitation to and every form of media was shut out completely. It came as a surprise when Charlie invited him to come, he had said yes, obviously, but it was still fairly shocking. Plenty of people scowled at him but Charlie just poked fun at every one of them. No one ever made him laugh like Charlie could. All of the Weasley clan took turns shooting harsh glares at Draco but all were met with Charlie's determined brow. Everyone's eyes turned to the bride as she walked down the isle but Draco only had eyes for her almost-husband. He still loved him, after all those years he never stopped. Then Charlie whispered the punchline of some unspoken joke and Draco found himself laughing, right there in the middle of the ceremony. Everyone shot glares at them as he bit his lip to avoid another outburst. That was when Draco realised that he loved the red head too, more even. He would take Charlie Weasley over Harry Potter any day. And even as Charlie escorted him out half way through the vows because the older man pointed out an innuendo, both of them receiving glares all the way, Draco realised he wouldn't have life any other way._ _

__20  
Draco Malfoy got married to Charlie Weasley in secret. He had just received the news saying that his mother had died under unknown circumstances just a week before she was supposed to leave. He hadn't realised he was crying until Charlie was holding him, rocking him and whispering sweet nothings into his ear. Charlie had proposed almost a year before but Draco wanted to wait until his mother got out. It was all for nothing. So Draco had asked his lover to marry him, on that very day. Because they had wasted enough time and that day was so full of misery Draco needed to remember it as something good. He didn't want to see that day as something ugly that was marked with death. Charlie had agreed, because he knew Draco better than the blond knew himself. So they went to a local village and in a tiny church they were married. He was no longer Draco Malfoy. He had become Draco Malfoy-Weasley. And he loved it._ _

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic!!! Hope you liked it and please leave a comment/kudos if you like.  
> Was gonna be Drarry but meh i let my mind take control and this is what I got.


End file.
